Speed Dating
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Namine being forced to speed date by her friend. She comes to find some great people but one she did not expect. Her Ex-boyfriend. What will Namine do? T for language. Enjoi!


-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Naminé wanted to burn this place down to the ground.

_Maybe I can get Axel to do it. He loves fire_ she thought as she sat in the uncomfortable chair. She wore black skinny jeans, a white off shoulder shirt with some necklaces, white converse, and her blonde hair was down.

She was supposed to be wearing formal but she looked in her closet to find nothing in the category of 'formal'. She used to but that was back in her old days of that arrogant boyfriend of hers.

Ex boyfriend.

Kairi, Naminé's best friend, had finally had enough of her being single and the third wheel around her and Sora. She forced Naminé to go to a place called 'Speed Dating'.

How much she wanted to burn Kairi along with this dreaded place. In front of her was a guy that spelled A-W-K-W-A-R-D. Formally dressed but from the looks of it, it seemed he was dying in that suit and the tie looked like he was being choked to death. He was very hairy like some kind of dog and the name read 'Pete'.

He was a big man and she could clearly see the sweat stains on his cream colored shirt and it disgusted her. She wasn't the type to be here and yet here she was.

"Hello everyone! For those who are new here, you talk 10 minutes to each one then when I blow the horn you go to the next one to the right of you. Ladies do not move but only the men. All right? Starting now!" the lady named Aqua from the nametag she read earlier blew the horn loudly.

Pete smiled as she saw his decayed teeth "heya! So what do we talk about?"

She shrugged "my first time here. So how long you been in here Pete?" her blue eyes curious but she had an idea maybe for a while to find the right mate.

At the end of 10 minutes she found Pete a really nice guy with a sense of humor. The blow horn blew as she stared at her other man, tall, masculine, bronze skin, blue eyes, and brown hair.

She smirked "hey Leon. I didn't knew you come to places like these," she snorted. Sora's older brother.

He growled, "Shut up. Yuffie forced me but I know she is hurting inside" he sighed through his nose

Naminé care bear mode

"What you mean?"

"She likes me and confessed to me. I told her to give me time because I'm confused. Now she is trying to push me away to find other girls"

Naminé patted his cheek "be a man about it. You should go and tell her how you feel about it!" she smiled then something blonde caught her eye. She gasped almost tipping over the water next to her elbow.

Naminé focused her eyes to see if it was really him. Unfortunately it really was him. She moaned in protest as she slammed her head on the table.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked

She pointed her finger toward the direction she was once looking at "that. Roxas is here. Of all places he ends up where I am. Ugh. I'm leaving after this. He is two people away!"

Leon eyes followed and nodded "ah…" he patted her cheek "be a man. Show him that his presence doesn't affect you because if you leave he will likely notice you"

Naminé growled at the irony and pouted "but I'm a woman! I'm allowed to do it Squall" she whined giving a Naminé chibi face

Leon eye twitched "don't call me that"

The horn blared as Leon got up he shot her a glare, do-not-leave-or-I'll-tell-Sora-who-will-tell-Kairi. Naminé sighed then as quickly than she hoped it wouldn't she meet eye to eye to her ex boyfriend.

Why did they break up?

Because she was insanely jealous that he would spend a lot of times with his fangirls then to his own girlfriend. _Arrogant jerk or Asshole more like it_ she thought but smiled.

"Didn't think the Great Roxas would be at speed dating considering the amount of fangirls he had" she spat at him drinking her water till none was left.

Roxas frowned "still bitter are we? Good thing your looks make up for it" he shot back

She glared at him "stop it. Why are you here?"

"I can say the same to you"

She huffed "Kairi made me. You do remember her right?"

"Yes. She may be beautiful on the inside (or so you say) but too bad she was born on the outside" he smirked

Her eyes narrowed to slits "can you shut up? God. Barely two minutes and you have the nerve to insult Kairi!"

"Because of her we broke up" he glared

"We broke up because you did not spend anytime with me and spent it on those fangirls of yours!"

"She planted those stupid ideas into your head! You never asked me but assumed what I was doing. When I tried to tell you, you cut me off the face of the earth" he huffed angrily.

The air was tense between us. So thick that you could slice it with a knife and serve it (how many people of show of hands heard this line used? *** **all hands raise * okay just wondering).

Naminé wanted to cry but didn't want to in front of him. She put a sign 'to be excused' on the table as she got up running to the women's restroom. Roxas sighed between his hands as he got up to follow her.

Just as Naminé was about to go in she was pulled to Roxas's chest. She breathed closing her eyes as the tears sank back in slowly. _He can do this to me and it still relieves me_ she thought.

His lips made way to her ear "Naminé. Breathe. I want you to listen but you can't interrupt okay?" she nodded. He sighed relief as he kissed her ear "I was with those fangirls but not for the reasons you thought. I was planning something for you and I told the fangirls they could help me but had to keep it a secret. Of course they helped me so they could be near me. I was planning a whole cheesy romantic gig for you and me. It was everything you wanted but then you threw accusations at me. I couldn't tell you because I wasn't done yet. Then you broke up with me…" he trailed off holding her closer as he kissed her bare shoulder. Her breathing went up as her eyes misted over with tears and guilt with some old feelings of pleasure.

"I'm…I'm…"

"Not yet. Don't be guilty. I would have thought the same thing and after a year of being mad at you…I decided not to. So I called Sora up to tell me where you were tonight and by miracle I found you," she could tell he was smiling. She turned her body toward him hugging him fully as she cried saying 'sorry' over and over again.

Roxas smiled after she was done "so can I have the honor of meeting Naminé Flowers again?"

Naminé laughed silently "of course. I would like to go out again and be alone this time" she pulled her arms around his neck about to kiss him fully on the mouth but Roxas stopped her.

"I don't kiss on first dates" he winked at her. Naminé laughed remembering her first date with Roxas as he tried to kiss her but she so blindly denied him saying she doesn't kiss on first dates.

He smirked pulling her body to his. She noticed he looked good in a tux and her cheeks flushed "w-what are you doing?"

"Nothing" he answered with a fake halo on his head

She pouted as he pulled close to her face as if to kiss her. She closed her eyes remembering that year ago Roxas, how he would kiss her that made her mind jello. Unfortunately, Roxas only brushed her hair back his bottom lip meeting with her upper lip lightly. Then backed away as Naminé's face was red like mad.

"How can you do that? You teased me really badly!" she growled at him but Roxas pulled out piece of trash from her hair. She blinked "how long did I have that?"

"For awhile. It was bothering me" he smiled as he took his hand into hers as they walked. "You are still into art right?"

She smiled "but of course! Year or not I am still the same Naminé!"

He brought their hands up "good. I have a idea for our next date" they swung together as they went outside.

"Who says there will be a next date?" she teased. Roxas rolled his blue hues playfully as he spinned her out to the street where a bus was about to hit her but he pulled her in. she screamed then held onto his chest for dear mercy "what the hell was that for?"

"You should have seen your face. So there will be a next date?" he teased

"I could have died!"

"You didn't though! I wouldn't have let that happen!" he chuckled

She pouted "…I think I am being threatened for my life to have a next date with you" she smiled raising her eyebrows

He smirked once again "you need me to save your life just like a few minutes ago" he laughed as Naminé punched his arm

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** just a small one-shot. I hope everyone likes it! please Review.

**Dedication-** to **Roxa-XIII. **Because she wanted me to do another of this fabulous pairing! Get better and good day!


End file.
